Natures Breath
by SilverFury01
Summary: Its been 6 years since the Guardians defeated Pitch Black, but Manny has just given news that he is rising again and is bringing a deadly new spirit to help him. A new Guardian is chosen but she hates the Guardians and wants nothing to do with them but she isn't on Pitch's side either. Can Jack and the others change her mind before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! **

**This is my Rise of the Guardians fanfic. I wrote this on my IPod so if there are mistakes I didn't see please forgive me! Anyways please enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**Until Next Time**

**Silva Out!**

**Look deep into nature**

**And you will understand**

**Everything better**

I'm getting ready to get myself to Burgess, my home town. It's in autumn right now and all the trees and animals need her winter perp. All that means is that I give each living thing in that area what I call a chill so they are ready for the upcoming winter. I appear in the middle of the forest and why I find is disastrous. The whole forest is covered in three feet of snow!

That's t I've had enough! Jack Frost is so going to get it this time. Suddenly I have a sharp pain in my head. I can hear the trees crying out in pain of the sudden winter I almost fell over but a tree supported me so I didn't. Their dying screams are agonising. So I summon my bow and arrow and prepare an arrow of green light. I aim it up into the sky and shoot. It goes straight up and explodes into glittering green powder. They flutter down and cling themselves to the trees, bringing them back to life in their winter prep mode.

Well, all accept one. A single pine tree didn't make it. I move over to it and turn it into a supporting tree for a snowbell vine which grew at the base of the tree. Ok, now onto Jack Frost.

I climbed up a tree overlooking the children's park and see all the kids sitting around in the snow looking bored, they were complaining that he isn't here yet. They all had sad looks on their faces, a look that briefly made me forget about the whole I'm-ready-to-kill-Frosty issue. I don't like seeing kids like this, so I re-summon my bow and arrow and pull back my arrow made of light, aim and fire. I thought I heard something, like someone shouting but I just shrugged it off. It hurdles towards the kids and lands in the centre of them all and out sprouts a white Lilly sprouts and all the kids gather around look at it. The Lilly opens its petals releasing a gold powder over the children. They then started laughing and running around throwing snow at each other. What I did was give them an imagination boost, something to keep their minds preoccupied until their friend arrives.

I smile at what at the work I had done. My bow disappears and I adjust my black and blue jumper and dust he snow off my denim shorts. I turn around and was about to head back into the forest when I felt a cold breeze behind me. I turn around and hovering in the air is a boy with albino white hair, blue hoodie and ripped tanned pants, holding a Shepard's crook in his hand. This was Jack Frost. And I didn't want it to go down like this.

"Looks like you did my job for me." He said before I took off. Hey don't judge me I wanted to talk to him by the other way around. I use my bow to fire warning shots at him. He then shot at me, but I dodged the first two and was actually hit by the third shot. I am really getting slow on my reflexes.

He froze me to a tree. How he did that, I don't know how but he did. He iced me from my hip to my shoulders. I tried I move away but the ice kept me in place. The ice was really cold and it's a good thing I was in winter prep mode myself otherwise this would be a whole lot worse. He landed in front of me with a smug look on his face.

"Well that was rude. What's your name?" He says. Well I'm sorry but isn't it a bit rude icing someone to a tree? The nerve of this guy. I stare at him and glare at him too. He gets a shocked look on his face and speaks again.

"Are you gonna answer me?" He says and I harden my glare and look at the ground giving my answers. Then the ice surrounding me started crawling upwards towards my neck slightly cutting it in the process causing me to whip my head up with a painful look on my face. I think he notices because I see a quick look of remorse then a smirk. Is he enjoying this?

"I'm Jack Frost." He starts off but I don't finish. I need to think of a way to get out of here. Then an idea hits me. I sneakily scoop up a snow on my black knee high boots and kick it at him and while he looks away I disappear into the tree behind me. I reappear hidden at the top of the tree so I can see him but he can't see me.

"What the?" I hear him say looking around totally bewildered. I see him look around for a while before he looks up and races off. He was flying incredibly fast and when I looked up too, I knew why. I saw the northern lights.

...

Jack P.O.V

I was heading over to the park o hangout with the kids today after I had accidentally overslept this morning when I see something that wasn't right. There was a girl with flowing long brown hair who standing in a tree at the edge of the forest aiming an arrow at Jamie and his friends. Her bow was decorated with vines and a white flower at the top which made it beautiful but deadly

"Jamie!" I shout but the girl had fired a shot at it landed straight in the mode of the kids. Where the arrow landed in the circle a white flower pops out of the ground. The kids were all amazed by this flower but then it opened up and covered them in golden dust before closing up and retreating back into the ground. I smile as I see the kids run around having heaps of fun with out me, so I guess they can wait. The girl had turned around and looked like she was about to head off into the forest again but I decided to talk to her. I fly over to her and I think she felt my coldness because she turns around

"Looks like you did my job for me." I said. That was so stupid! And as soon as I did she run off at a fast pace for someone who can't fly. Se jumped from tree branch to tree beach without missing a single step.

"Hey! Come back!" I shout immediately flying after her. Who is she? I really want to know. She fires her arrows of light at me and I easily dodge. Is she a bad shot? No, she can't be. Another shot comes close to hitting me but I dodge again. This time I fire at her a she dodges. I fire twice again and she dodges the second but gets by the third. She got iced to the nearest tree and was struggling to get out.

"Well that was rude." I say. "What's your name?" I ask but she says nothing. All she does is glare at me. I'm pretty sure in her mind I've died ad been reborn about twenty or so times just from the look she gave. "Are you gonna answer me?" I say as I make the ice crawl up her body higher. I see it slightly cut her on her neck and I cringe slightly but she whips her head up fast with a painful look in her face, but I quickly cover it up with a smirk.

"I'm Jack Frost." I start in hoping for her to finish but she doesn't instead she has a thoughtful look on her face before she smirks before she flicks snow at me from her foot. I look back and shield my face from the oncoming dirt and snow and quickly look back and find that she had disappeared. I look around and there were no tracks anywhere.

"What the?" I whisper and look around at the scene. There was nothing, no sign that she was ever there. I scratch my head at how she could have done that but I notice something in the sky, it was the northern lights. I quickly take off and head to the North Pole.

"Wind, faster please!" And it does fans me faster and soon enough the North Pole was in sight. I fly through the window and land next to Bunny.

"Hey Kangaroo. What's up?" I say waiting for his reaction an here it came.

"Bloody oath Frost bite, I'm a...you know what never mind. North called us here so it must be really important mate." Oh wow he isn't even gonna lash out. He must be really concerned. I look around the room and see that everyone else is here. Tooth is still working on her job with her mini baby tooth workers telling them to go to places like America, Australia and Brazil to collect their baby teeth. Sandy was kinda working hard. He was sleeping, which is kinda his job since he brings dreams to kids and all. Suddenly North bursts into the room and his bellowing German accent fills the room.

"Good to see you guardians. Man in Moon has special news. What is it old friend?" North directs his attention to the open hatch which the moon was clearly pictured in. Manny then shone his rays of moon light down onto the floor showing two figures leaning back to back. On I could easily tell was Pitch Black, but the other I wasn't so sure of. The others gasped at the news. How can Pitch be back though?

"Oh no." Tooth said while everyone else was still in shock. I decide to speak up.

"Who's the other guy?" I ask. North looks at me sadly.

"Someone I thought you would never meet." He said and then sighed.

"That there is Killian Death. The spirit of death. We thought he died ages ago but well it seem like you can't kill death." Bunny said before I noticed Sandy was trying to get our attention. He was pointing at the moon whose rays were shining again. The fell on the floor and a podium with a crystal rose from it.

"He is choosing a new guardian!" North says getting excited. So is how I was chosen? It's pretty cool.

"I wonder who it is going to be." She asks. She looks over at Sandy who had a four leaf clover over his head.

"The Leprechaun?" Tooth says for Sandy and he nods. Bunny on the other hand was crossing his fingers and saying the same things over and over again.

"Please not the Ground Hog, please not the Ground Hog." He says. I'm not sure who it is going to be, but whoever it is I want to go get them. Like bunny did to me. A picture of a girl with her bow drawn and hair flowing. I'm not sure what colour it was because it was a blue hologram but she was wearing a dress with edges the as on her forearms and the dress itself came above her knees. She wore flats with a vine crawling up her left leg. There was only one thing I recognised in this picture though, her bow. I am almost certain it's the same girl form earlier.

"Mother Nature?" North says slightly confused but that was mixed with sadness and happiness

"What's wrong with her?" I ask confused myself. Bunny hops forward and gives me an answer.

"Listen Frost Bite, no one has seen her for the past 100 years. She turned completely invisible to us." He says.

"How haven't you seen her? I saw her while ago in Burgess." I say and the other Guardians give me a shocked look.

"What? Really? How do you know?" Tooth asks.

"Her bow." I point out. "It's the same one I saw another girl use today with the same hair length." I say, plus hay would also explain how she disappeared today. She probably turned into a tree or something.

"Tell us what happened." North asked.

"Well I was going to Burgess to hang out with Jamie when I saw her in a tree on the outskirts of the forest close by the park. She had her bow drawn and I thought she was going to kill Jamie and his friends but the arrow hit the centre if the kids and out came a Lilly which sprayed gold dust over them and they started to play and have fun. So I went to talk to her but she ran, then she fired her arrows at me." I said stopping let everyone take everything in so far.

"Did she hit ya?" Bunny asks.

"No she didn't, she missed every time." I say.

"Mate they were warning shots. She would never miss her target if she tried." Bunny says.

"How do you know?" I ask curiously. Bunny pauses for a minute before answering.

"Word gets round. Not many things these ears don't pick up." He says as he twitches his ears.

"On then. Getting back my story, I started firing at her and I iced her to a tree. She wouldn't answer any of my questions so I made the ice crawl up her neck and that didn't work but she kicked snow at me and I looked away but then she disappeared."

"I think she might still be in Burgess." Tooth said.

"I think so too." I said. "So, when are we going to get her?" I ask eagerly. Bunny came up behind me and puts his furry paw on my shoulder.

"I think that should be you Frost Bite." Everyone else agreed and North grabbed me a few things that might help. There in his hand was a sack, a portal and two... Ice bracelets? Man I'm confused.

"Jack you already know the sack and snow globe. These two bracelets will keep her power to a very small amount." He says as he hands me everything.

"Thanks North but I think that I won't need the sack." I hand that back to him. He raises his eyebrows but then has a sly smile.

"We'll good luck Jack." He says as he walks away. "Sandy should be I area if you need help." He says after. I roll my eyes and head out the window back towards Burgess.

I'm coming for you flower princess.

Mother Nature P.O.V

I feel the wind flowing against my white with green tinged dress with sleeves that rest in my forearms whilst standing on the roof of a building in Burgess. My hair was down with a crown of leaves on top. The night was calm and the breeze was cool. I was waiting for my favourite time if night to appear. I like to call it the dream rush. It's the time of night when Sandy spreads his threads of gold sand across the town bringing sweet dreams to the children of Burgess.

My powers can enable me to do that to a certain extent. I can kick start a dream if a child starts to feel scared or isn't even dreaming, it's in their imagination really, and once I start it it's up to the kid to finish it. It's like a push in the right direction. This is what the moon gave me and I will always intend to use it for good. I look to the moon tonight a d saw it as beautiful as ever. I had stopped asking it why long ago when I finally realised that I wouldn't get an answer.

Right on time I see golden waves of sand enter in from all over the place finding their way into the children's room to help then gain a sweet dream. In a way that sounds kinda creepy but oh we'll. I jump into a power line and balance easily on it. There were golden streams of Sand around me and when I touched one and it turned into golden butterflies. I giggled as one landed in my finger before flying off with he there around me. In the moment began to twirl on the power, each time seeing a golden blur of sand. But on my third spin a saw a flash of blue and white. Immediately I stop spinning and look around. There floating in the air was the devil himself. He was smirking as usual holding his Shepard's crook. He then lands on the cable as well and stands there.

"Hello." He says and I didn't respond. Will this guy ever give up? I quickly turn on my heels and ran. I jump from building to building and when I think I lost him is stop to catch my breath. But I hear something hiding close by.

"Who's there?" I shout getting a fight position. There was laughter echoing but it wasn't menacing, it was genuine

"It's just me!" I hear Frost say as he appears from below the building. My eyes narrow on the white haired boy as he walks over to me. "So you can speak." He says in a smart ass tone. I start to growl as he stands directly in front of me.

"What do you want?" I demand in my fighting position. He kicks his staff and twirls it around his hand before he points it at me.

"You." He says and I fire at him with one of my spells.

"Chlorophyll Bolt!" I shout as my magic flows though my arms and out my hands. The two mixed colours of green and pink magic hurdle straight towards Frost. He quickly dodges my attack but not by much. He fired at me but I put up a magic shield. He flies upward and shoots ice darts at me. I put up my shield again and fire as soon as he finished. "Shimmering Fault line!" I shout and he puts up a shield of his own. "Tidal Current!" I shout and I hit him in the stomach and he goes flying further into the sky

"Is that all you got?" He says in a cocky tone still recovering from my attack. I growl at him and use an air attack.

"Hurricane Strike." And I shoot a beam of white around him and he is instantly sucked into a hurricane. He can't keep his balance in the air and he falls onto the roof with a big thud. He slowly gets up and stands to fight. We both fire at each other and our powers were at equal strength. So I fight harder and the green starts to overpower the white. I can see Frost's face start to take in concern. Using the most strength I could I add an extra spell. "Natures Breath!" I shout and the beam sends Frost off the side of the building. I hear a thud on the trash cans below and hope that he had learnt his lesson. I walk away in the opposite direction so I can head home for the night. But I feel a sudden burst of cold on my left wrist. I look down and see an ice bracelet on it.

"What?" I whisper before I feel another one on my other wrist. I turn around and see Frost floating off the side of the building. Does he ever give up?

"Miss me?" He said and I roll my eyes.

"Not really!" I say and decided to finish him off.

"Petal Storm!" I shout but nothing happened. He lands on the building and walks over to me.

"Sorry Princess but you can't use your magic." He says when he is a metre or so away from me.

"What the hell did you just call me?" I shout as I punch him in the chin with my left then with my right in the gut. He then flies up into the air to get away from my next blow.

"Ow! That hurt!" He says as he rubs his chin. I smirk myself.

"It was meant to." I say as I pull out my bow from my necklace. I let go a sigh of relief when it materialised in my hand. I aim at him and fire he ices the shot and sends another down to me. I roll out of the way, this is by I like fighting on the ground. He fired twice again. And I did a handspring out of the way. A small shard hit me on the arm which gave me a sharp bit of pain but I kept going. I fired at him three times but he froze each of them and they shattered when they hit the ground. I shielded my eyes from the tiny fragments of ice and while I was off guard, Frost tacklers me and my bow went skidding across the roof top. He held me in a straddle position holding my legs down with his and my arms were locked in his hands. He smirked as something broke and we were sent through a portal. I couldn't tell where we were but I knew it was familiar. I knew the smell of this place.

"Target captured." He says still not getting off me.

"You can get off now." I say but he didn't listen.

"I might like it here." He says and I roll my eyes.

"Is it me or is it getting hotter in here?" I ask pretending to be flustered. I then heat up my body temperature as much as I could from the air around me. I feel him loosen his grip before I flip him off me and he skids across the room.

"Not it's me." I say sweetly. I get up and look around me. The place he took me was huge. Made of wood and there were elves and yetis moving standing around. The other guardians were there too. No! Why did he bring me here?

"Lilly! Good to see you again no?" North says as he greets me with open arms.

"No, it's not! Why did you bring me here?" I ask rather harshly turning to Jack. He puts he hands up in defence.

"Calm Down Princess! We have news." He says.

"Jack is right. You have been chosen to be new Guardian!" He says as the elves and yetis start playing music and dancing around.

"Stop!" I shout as I slam my foot down and send envelope a gust if strong wind to grab their attention. "What makes you think I want to be a guardian?" I shout. I hear bunny whisper to Jack.

"Does this sound familiar?"

"There is no way I'm becoming a guardian!" I shout! "Why should I help you? You never helped us!" All the guardians look away sadly. "You know what just forget it! I'm out of here." I say as I walk away from them all.

"Ya might not want to do that Lil." Bunny says stopping me from walking away. I turn back with a nasty look on my face.

"And why is that?" I ask before collapsing on my knees gripping my head from the incredibly bad head ache. I cry out in agony holding onto the roots of my hair, what the hell is this? I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and the pain suddenly stopped. I let go of my head and look to see Frost standing over me.

"Lil, ya can't get to far away from Jack." Bunny says.

"So your plan was to trap me here? Keep me against my will? And try to force me to become something I hate? You guys are unbelievable!" I say folding my arms. I sigh and ask another question. "How long until I can get this off?" I say gesturing to the bracelet on my wrist.

North gets a thoughtful look on his face and then replies. "A few hours." I shift my wright to my right.

"Fine. So I guess I've got to stay the night."

"Ok, you share room with Jack. I go get ready." He says happily and walks off into the other room.

"What!" Frost and I both shout at the same time.

"For the record I didn't know that he bracelet meant you're stuck with me." He says.

"We're gonna be going." Bunny says as the three other guardians leave.

"Listen Snowman, as soon as this thing comes off, I will never see you again." I say getting up in his face.

"Well Princess, I don't even know your name so I don't think I want to hang round you. Plus you punch hard." He says giving his jaw a rub.

"Then you will know not to get on my bad side." I say with arms folded.

"I get a feeling I ready am." He retorts.

"Yeah, pretty much." I say before deciding to get changed. I walk over to a column and quickly change my clothes with magic to what I was wearing earlier today. Black jumper, green tank top, denim shorts and black knee high boots. I walk back around from the pillar and back over to Jack. He has a shocked look in his face.

"I thought girls took hours to get ready." He says.

"You little..." I say getting ready I punch him but North enters the room. He has a sceptical look on his face. I put my fist down and North smiles.

"Now I want you two to be nice or you're both on the naughty list."

"I thought I already was." Jack and I say at the same time. We both look at each other annoyed.

"Jack is but you aren't." North says.

"What! What happened! I held the record!" I shout. This is so not fair!

"No Jack holds record now. You are not on list. Not naughty or nice. A rare one." North says as he elbows Frost in the rib and I drop my jaw

"North!" I shout and Jack smirks.

"It's true, but I do t even know her name." He says looking at North and sending a quick glance at me.

"Oh! Introductions I go get cookies!" North says getting excited Frost steps forward with his hand raised for me to shake it. I put up a hand to stop him.

"I already know who you are" I say but Jack smirks as he circles around me.

"But I don't know your name." He says toying with a price of my hair. I spin around and slap his hand.

"If I tell you will you leave me alone?" I ask and he shrugs.

"Probably."

"Fine, my name is Lillyana Gaia Nature or Sara. Your pick." I say.

"Hmm, nah I like Princess better." He says and I growl. I swing at his chin with my right hand but he catches my wrist and smirks.

"Doesn't work twice." He says but I then kick his side with my right foot. He lets out an oof sound when I kicked him and he comes back with a swing of his cane. I duck and give him a swing at the legs ad he falls down. I then straddle him keeping him down.

"Don't call me that." I say looking down at him with a snarl on my face. He smirks again.

"I didn't know you wanted me that badly. How can I satisfy you?" He says seductively. I move my knee and get him in his nuts and then I get of him as he curls into a ball whimpering.

"Your right that was satisfying." I say dusting my hand off. North then comes in with the cookies but when he sees Jack he looks sceptically at me.

"Lilly?" He says putting the cookies on the table. I walk over and grab one.

"What? He asked for it." I said taking a bite if the cookie. Omg they were good. I see Jack starting to stand up using his cane. Remind me I paint that red and white later.

"I'm fine. It didn't ooh, hurt at all." He says trying to walk over.

"Sure it didn't." I say as I sit on the table and swing my legs.

"You two bed, now." North says pointing to our room.

"But North..." I say but he stops me.

"If you two can play nice, no playing at all." He says as I sigh then storm off into the room.

It was beautifully made. Two queen single beds with one covered in snowflakes and the other in flowers ad vines. I move over to my bed and jump on it. It seemed comfy enough for one night. Frosty moved over to the other one and flopped on it.

"Night you two." North says. Frosty and I both Reynolds at the same time.

"Night North!" We say. And now I wonder why he was treating us like kids. North turns off the lift and shuts the door. Yep apparently were definitely kids.

"Night Princess." I growl and face the wall.

"Go to sleep Frosty." I say and I hear him chuckle and I slowly drift off to sleep.

**Tell me what you think! Fave, Follow, Review!**

**Silva Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okkkkkkkkkkkk, Hi everyone! I am really sorry I didn't update this and I am really sorry that it probably will be really slow in the future too. My main story is A TOUCH OF MAGIC in Ouran High School Host Club; check it out if you want. But this will be updated incredibly slowly and I do apologise for it. Please don't kill me.**

**So to all the guests who reviewed, especially **Cupcake **for making me post this, I really appreciate those who are waiting for it. **

**Also to **Jamy skywalker, Anony mouse101, Midnight Rosedrop** for following this story! Love you all! Now where you go and I'll see ya later mate. **

…

My eyes flutter open and look at the ceiling. I then slowly sit up a look over at Frost. He was sleeping soundly and by looks of things he was out cold, no pun intended. I felt no coldness on my wrists where the ice bracelets would have been and realised they were gone, thank god, finally. Now it's time for my escape. I sneakily head over to the window and open it slowly revealing the freezing cold night air that hit me right in the face. The snowman's bed was closest to the window, so I had to be extra quiet. I sat perched on the window sill ready to create my ride. It's a bird that is made of air with blue streaks as the outline. (Just think of a clear hawk with an outline of blue) Just before I called her I felt a cold hand grip tightly onto my wrist. I look back and see Frost holding to it with a serious look in his face. Something was wrong, I can just feel it. "Frost!" I growl at him but there was no reply. All he did was stare with his icy blue eyes, so to get it through the think head of his is say it again.

"Frost! Let go." I say rudely but he does nothing. He just continues to look at me seriously. His eye, I don't trust them, and through the silence he spoke.

"I can't let you leave." He says and he pulls me from the window and this makes me fall to the ground. He's putting no emotion into this, but I rage I'm feeling just makes up for the two of us.

"What the hell Frost!" I shout as I stand up. I use one of my spells on him. "Petal Storm." I shout ad fire. I completely missed him, he ran with super speed about of the way. What? He isn't that fast, this is Frost we're talking about! "Water Jet!" I shout backing myself against wall. "Stop!" I shout at him while I keep firing. He dodges and with a blur of black each my following shots. He comes right up to me and grabs my neck, easily trying to cut off my breath and lifts me off the ground with a wicked look on his face. I claw at his hand but his grip was too tight around my neck starting to choke me harder. "Frost, please, stop it?" I can barely say. He shakes his head and his eyes become white. This is not Jack Frost. His face slowly morphs into another, more deathly looking one. It was a face that I knew all too well.

He had messy black hair and white eyes and pale skin. This was Death, someone I could wish to forget. His claws kept on tightening around my throat really making it hard for me to breathe. He gently tucks a strand of hair behind my ear.

"See you soon my flower." He whispers in my ear then throws me in a dark hole I grip onto the edge as tight as I could, but the ledge I grabbed crumbled away to black sand. And as I fell all I could do is look up at the looming face of Death as he evilly smiled at my fall into darkness, unable to scream.

I sit up fast in bed while bursting out a lot of power sending something crashing into the wall. I'm breathing heavily but I notice something on my white dress. Wait! My white dress? I fell asleep with my causal clothes on. Did my dream affect me that much? Was my mind so focused that it decided to activate my abilities? I sigh knowing that my questions basically have an obvious answer. On my dress however, there were grains of black sand from my dream. How did this get there?

I grab some in my hand and examine it. It's not normal sand, I can't control it, and I can control all natural things. My head snaps up to the moan I hear from across the room. I look up and see Frost leaning against the wall sitting on the floor looking like he just got the wind knocked out of him. I quickly jump of the bed and rush over to his side, I'm pretty sure I did this. If this happened earlier today I would have been proud of my work but now, not so much. Too bad I wasn't I wasn't even awake too.

"You ok?" I ask and he seemed kinda shocked with my statement.

"So you do care?" He retorts, with a smirk plastered on his pale face.

"Don't make me hit you again." I threaten. He looks at me with a worrying look that was mixed with a slight bit of shock.

"I'm fine, but are you?" He asks me, while I help him stand up then sit him on my bed. His movements seemed uneasy, so he might have a mild concussion. But why was he worrying about me?

"I'm fine it was just a nightmare." I say as I look him over for any bad injuries. He put his hands on my shoulders and makes me stop looking.

"Hey! Calm down, I'm fine. You should be more concerned about yourself." He says as he takes his hands off my shoulders.

"Why? Is it because of this?" In hold up the grains of black sand. He panics blasts them out of my hand, causing the ice covered sand to shatter on the floor. "I'm gonna say that's a bad thing."

"Yeah it is." He says. "That's Pitches nightmare sand. It gives people nightmares." Frost says.

"No kidding. No wonder you in it." I say.

"Are you sure it was a nightmare?" He says cocky and I roll my eyes.

"Yes. I didn't even know that it was until our showed up actually. You weren't acting like...you." I said and he smiled.

"So you know me that well huh? I've only known you for half a day." He says all cocky yet again.

"That how I knew. You weren't cocky or a smart ass and you can't run super-fast." At each insult he gave a shocked expression and I laugh. "It's the sad truth." I say.

"Well you actually scared me though." He said being serious. I look at him wide eyed. His eyes, they told the truth, they're what I can read on anyone and Frost seems like he is an open book, so far that it.

"So you do actually care?" I said batting my eyelashes, repeating one of his previous statements, which causes him to roll his eyes.

"Pfft no. You were surrounded by sand and you were calling out my name. You sounded angry at first but then you started clawing the air around your throat and you said my name kinda like you were scared. I told North to get Sandy and I think he went on the sleigh or thorough a portal to go get him. He told me to stay here and watch you." He said. I subconsciously feel my throat and it feels kinda bruised. I wince at the pain and Jack realises. "You're hurt." He says pulling my wrist away from touching it. I pull against his strong grip on my wrist but that doesn't seem to do much.

"It's fine." I whisper remembering what Death said.

"What happened?" He said. I stand up and, quite pissed to the events happening, ripping my wrist out of his hand.

"I don't have to tell you anything!" I said. He stood up too.

"Do you even know who Pitch Black is? He dangerous and he got inside your head." He says tapping his own head.

"Why do you even care? You shouldn't! You have no reason to!" I shout at him.

"As much as we don't like each other, we're on the same side, we fight for children! We, the guardians protect them all! Isn't that what you are about too?" He shouts back at me. I get tears in my eyes.

"No, they don't care! Two children once asked for their help, and one ended up dying! How could they protect all children when they just let one die! I am not on their side!" I shout at him.

"They wouldn't do that! We protect children in every way we can! So that means you're on Pitches and Deaths side?" He shouts back at me. With every shout we get closer together, getting up in each other's face.

"I'm on no-ones side." I say then a thought occurred to me. "How Do you know about Death?" I ask

"Manny told us that Pitch and Death were rising." He said. I gasp and subconsciously touched my neck again. "You saw him didn't you? He did I that didn't I?" I sigh.

"Yes. At first you gripped my throat but then you, well he morphed into the form of Death. He said something to be before I woke up."

"What was it?" Frost said.

"See you soon my flower." I cringe at the way he said it. It was slightly seductive and very cringe worthy. I looked at Jack and I saw a flash jealousy. Wait! Jealousy! It can't be…

"Oh wow." He says.

"You aren't jealous are you?" I say whispering in his ear, with a grin plastered on my face

"No of course not! Like you said I have no reason to be. And where is North." He says.

"I'm back!" North bursts through the door along with Sandy, Tooth and Bunny. Sandy makes his way over to me and checks me over.

"I'm fine Sandy." But he shook his head. He put some symbols above his head and I understood him.

"Yes, I've know what it was. I've had the conversation with the Snowman already." I say pointing over to him.

"I'm not a Snowman!" He retorts.

"Oh really? Would you melt if I put you in the oven?" I ask him.

"I don't know." I say and I then took his hand. "And you are dreadfully cold. Who's to say you're not?"

"I'm not a snowman." He says and I let off a sigh sigh.

"Yeah you're right. You're a snow boy; you aren't manly enough to be a snowman."

"Hey! I'm older then you!" He says whislt folding my arms and rolling my eyes.

"Not by much." I say as I stick my tongue out at him and he does it back. We really are like kids huh?

"Would you two stop acting like kids!" Tooth demands more then asks and we both shut up. North suddenly has a shocked expression on his face.

"What did you do to wall?" He says pointing at the cracked piece of wall where I had knocked jack into. "Lilly?" North says looking at me.

"Hey! I didn't do it...on purpose." I say rubbing the back of my neck.

"It's true North. She accidentally knocked me into the wall while he was asleep."

"Come with me Lilly." North says and I walk outside and into his office. Immediately the door locks behind me and I just fold my arms and North comes in close cracking his knuckles. I was slightly shocked but I didn't let it show. I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

"Who are you Lillyana? And what is your centre?" He asks me.

"My centre?" I ask kinda knowing what it was.

"Man in Moon choose you for a reason, because something inside you makes you special." He says pointing to my chest.

"Maybe it's because I have a heart!" I shout back at him. "Unlike the people who say they protect children but refused to help them and let them die!" I say and he sighs.

"I sorry but we have more important things to discuss. Death is returning and is rising with Pitch." The news shocks me, but I get over it quickly. North grabs a doll from his shelf and hands it to me.

"This is how you see me no? Strong, scary but underneath I'm..." He says trailing off waiting for me to finish the sentence. So I do.

"A giant marshmallow?" I say smiling. I haven't smiled around North for a long time. He laughed and spoke.

"Kind of. I am Jolly." He kept listing descriptions until I got down to a baby North. "Now, what do you see?" He asks me and I say the first thing that pops into my head, as per usual.

"A baby marshmallow with big eyes." I say in a childish voice and he laughs.

"Yes big eyes that see all the wonder in the world. That is my centre, now it is up to you to find yours."

"What if I don't have one or what if..." No I won't ask that. It's too stupid to have more than one.

"You will do not worry! Jack went through the same process as you and he turned out fine." North says I give him a look of disbelief.

"How the hell do you call that fine?!" I almost shout. North slightly chuckles at my statement, still laughing at my unique sense of humour.

"You will see." He says as he walks past me and nudges me in the ribs with a certain look on his face. Oh my Gaia! I know that look! I growl at the Russian, not playfully either.

"NORTH!"  
…

**Okk, how was this. Please let me know, and a lot of this has been written a while ago when I was starting out writing and on my phone where grammar and punctuation corrections don't exist. So please let me know!**

**Silva Out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long, but I've been updating this story on Wattpad, so I though I might as well update it here too. Though it's probably going to be more frequent there. So anyway please enjoy!**

... Jack P.O.V

There were snowflakes falling around and I watched from the trees as two children prepare to go ice skating. One was older, around 17 or 18 but I wasn't sure, even though I knew that was me. The little girls hand he held belonged to my sister, Rose. Her shoulder length brown hair bounced as she started to skate. Some would think that this is a nightmare for me but the thought that I saved my little sister made this a dream.

"Frost!" I hear an angry voice shout. I I'm pretty sure I know that voice. My vision of myself start to become blurry and I concluded that I was waking up. The forest began to fade an I was left in white void for a few seconds before actually waking up, without opening my eyes, but I knew I had to. I open then and the first thing I see is the window. It was still dark out and it's probably like 1 or 2 in the morning. Why did she wake me up this early. I flop back into my bed ready to drift off to sleep again when she said something rather rudely.

"Frost! Let go!" She said. I open my eyes and speak my self.

"I'm not touching you!" I moan before rolling back on my side. I didn't usually sleep but if I'm invited to stay at Norths place when I have time off, I crash on the bed and sleep. It feels good to do that. I think I'm drifting off to sleep again when Lilly shouts at me.

"What the hell Frost!" I hear and I finally sit up with droopy eyes.

"I haven't done anything!" I half shout back to her as I open my eyes. I see her lying in her bed in her green and white dress, which I found odd because I'm pretty sure that she went to bed in like Pyjama's or regular clothes or something. I don't know I'm not a fashion person. I walk over to her bed and look at her face. I found it quite flattering really that she was dreaming of me but then I noticed that she had a wicked snarl on her face. Ok what ever I did in dream world was not good. Haha hi-five me!

I notice that her fists were clenched and they were starting to glow fading between the colours of green and pink before shouting the words "petal hurricane!"she then opens one palm and shoots straight at me. I quickly dodge.

"Daisy wake up!" I say poking her with my stick. I quickly shuffle backwards when I do, just to make sure that I didn't receive anther blow to the chin. Nothing happened. She didn't even stir the slightest. Something's got to be wrong here. That's when I noticed something. There were grains of black sand making their way into her mouth. She coughs but doesn't do anything about it. Now things are more desperate. I reach out to grab her shoulders to shake her awake but she fired another spell at me again.

"Water Jab!" She says as a blue light comes out of her hands. I freeze thine an it disappeared. I flew out of my room ad burst into North. North jolted awake but was still confused as to what's going on because this eyes mask that read 'cookies please' was still rested on his eyes. At any other moment I would have laughed incredibly hard but right now there was small bits of nightmare sand surrounding her and that isn't good.

"North! Nightmare sand has got Lillyana!" I shout at him, he looks at me slightly dazed but then realises ad rushes off.

"I go get Sandy." He says as he runs off, but not before turning around I face me again. "Watch her." He says with one finger pointed at me. I nod at him and quickly fly bak into my room where I found her gasping for air as the black sand forms a tight rope around her neck and she was holding it, clawing at it to get away but noting was working. I don't know what to do!

"Frost, please, stop it!" She says barely with the little breath she had left. I really have to be careful now. I place my hand on the black sand ad it slowly starts to freeze, and she cries out in pain so I stops this isn't working! What if I use fire? No, it might burn her, or more importantly me. I look around the room for soothing I could use to stop it but I don't see anything. I hear her take a sudden gasp and I found myself flying against the room and into the wall. The hit must have done something to me because I don't think that I can get up. I'm slightly dazed and reopen my eyes, which I didn't realise where shut with a painful moan. I see Lilly quickly rush over to me and help me up with the look of worry on her face.

"You ok?" She asks getting me up an onto her bed. It's slightly warm, which irritates me but I don't pay much attention it.

"So you do care?" I say naturally cocky. She glares at me and rises her hand.

"Don't make me hit you again!" She says and with a serious look. I flinch slightly before talking again.

"I'm fine, but are you?" I ask as she she steadies me, even on the bed.

"I'm fine, it was just a nightmare." She shrugs it off. She then begins to check me over, probably for any cuts or bruises from her attack before. I place my hands on her shoulders to get her to stop.

"Hey! Calm down, I'm fine. You should be more concerned about yourself." I say taking my hand off her.

"Why? Is it because of this?" She asks holding up her hand...which had nightmare sand it it! Quickly I blast it out of her hand cause it to shatter on impact with the ground. what? I panicked! "Im gonna say that's a bad thing." She comments on my actions.

"Yeah it is." I say. "That's Pitches nightmare sand. It gives people nightmares."

"No kidding. No wonder you in it." She retorts and I can't help but be cocky.

"Are you sure it was a nightmare?" I tell her with a smirk and she rolls her eyes.

"Yes. I didn't even know that it was until you showed up actually. You weren't acting like...well you." She told me.

"So you know me that well huh? I've only known you for half a day." I say, being cocky yet again.

"And That's how I knew. You weren't cocky or a smart ass and you can't run super fast." At each insult i gave a shocked expression and she laughs "It's the sad truth." She tells me.

"Well you actually scared me though." I told her seriously. she was staring into my eyes, and I think she believes me.

"So you do actually care?" She says batting her eyelashes at me, obviously mocking what I saiid before. I roll my eyes at her antics.

"Pft no. You were surrounded by sand and you were calling out my name. You sounded angry at first but then you started clawing the air around your throat and you said my name kinda like you were scared. I told North to get Sandy and i think he went on the sleigh or thorough a portal to go get him. He told me to stay here and watch you." I tell her. She moves her hand to her necks, tenderly touching it but then she winces. Now I look closer, it seems kinda like it's beginning to bruise. "You're hurt." I note pulling her hand away from her neck. she struggles against me but she can't break free.

"It's fine." She tells me with a distant look in her eyes.

"What happened." I asked. Lilly seemed to be really pissed off at me, because she stood up and yanked her hand out of my grasp.

"I don't have to tell you anything!" She yells. Can you believe her? What an idiot.

"Do you even know who Pitch Black is? He dangerous and he got inside your head." I say tapping on my own head for added effect.

"Why do you even care? You shouldn't! You have no reason to!"

You know, she's right. I have no reason to care so why should I?

"As much as we don't like each other, we're on the same side, we fight for children! We, the guardians protect them all! Isn't that what you are about too?" I shout back at her. Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes, I though she was tougher then this?

"No, they don't care! Two children once asked for their help, and one ended up dying! How could they protect all children when they just let one die! I am not on their side!" She shouts. No, that's not true, what kinds of bull is this

"They wouldn't do that! We protect children in every way we can! So that means you're on Pitches and Deaths side?" I shout, getting closer with each yell.

"I'm on no-ones side." She yells, before her emotion changes from and her to confusion. "How Do you know about Death?" She asks.

"Manny told us that Pitch and Death were rising." I tell her. She might as well know, she is going to be a guardian. Lilly gasps and touches her neck again. "You saw him didn't you? He did I that didn't he?"

"Yes. At first you gripped my throat but then you, well he morphed into the form of Death. He said something to be before I woke up."

"What was it?" I ask.

"See you soon my flower." She says, before shivering. He must have said it I a really weird what, I can't believe him. I can't believe me! What am I saying?

"Oh wow." I say awkwardly. I don't know how to react to that.

"You aren't jealous are you?" She whispers sight placing both hands on my shoulder so she can whisper in my ear.

"No of course not! Like you said I have no reason to be. And where is North." I ramble on trying to get off the subject. I'm sure she was about to keep it going but North burst into the room.

"I'm back!" North bursts through the door along with Sandy, Tooth and Bunny. Sandy makes his way over to Lilly, checking for more nightmare sand.

"I'm fine Sandy." But Sandy shook his head. He put some symbols above his head and She seemed to understand him.

"Yes, I've know what it was. I've had the conversation with the Snowman already." She says sarcastically pointing to me

"I'm not a Snowman!" I counter.

"Oh really? Would you melt if I put you in the oven?" She taunts.

"I don't know." I say. Would I really melt. I'm then pulled out of my thoughts when she grabs my hand. She feels so warm...I hate it.

"And you are dreadfully cold. Who's to say you're not?"

"I'm not a snowman." I say and she sighs in defeat. Yea! Jack 1, Daisy 0.

"Yeah you're right. You're a snow boy, you aren't manly enough to be a snowman."

"Hey!" I shout! "I'm older then you!" In all honesty I don't know why I said that, it just felt right. She folds her arms and rolls here eyes.

"Not by much." She says before sticking her tongue out at me, so I do the same.

"Would you two stop acting like kids!" Tooth says an we both shut up. North suddenly has a shocked expression on his face.

"What did you do to wall?" He says pointing at the cracked piece of wall where I think I got knocked into  
"Lilly?" North says looking at her.

"Hey! I didn't do it...on purpose." She says running the back of her neck nervously.

"It's true North. She accidentally knocked me into the wall while she was asleep." I tell North, backing her up.

"Come with me." He beckons for her to follow him and she does.

"Bloody oath mate. What did the Sheila do to ya?" Bunny asks gesturing to the wall.

"I think she tried to break my back, while she was asleep." I say stretching it out.

"Crikey mate. Better watch out." Bunny warns with a smirk.

"What does that mean?" I ask mainly talking about the sneaky smirk on his face.

"Just, watch what moves you pull on her. She's a feisty one." He says, fake punching the air.

"Wasn't planning on it." I smirk. 


	4. Chapter 4

Lilly P.O.V

No one wanted to go back to sleep that morning, well I wouldn't sleep. I'm mean, I haven't had a night mare in over 200 years, it's a little freaky. Tooth didn't stay for much longer, she went back to her palace to keep checking on things.

I just sat on the roof, in a bubble. Yes, I said bubble. It's a bubble of warmth, because I can't stand the cold but I do like to watch it fall, and it's even better when you watch the sun coming up too. It was about halfway up already.

"Bloody hell Sheila, I thought you couldn't stand the cold." An Aussie voice asks from behind me.

"I'm sitting if you haven't noticed." I smirk back. The giant fur ball had his arms covering his arms for warmth. "If you want to talk you might as well be warm." I tell him gesturing for him to sit down as I made my bubble bigger.

"Thanks mate." He says, sitting down next to me. I hug my knees which are bare due to the denim shorts I wear, and I rest my chin on my black jumper. It was silent, but it was really obvious Bunny wanted to say something. "The snow looks nice." He says watching the flakes fall too.

"That's not what you were going to say." I mutter not looking at the oversized rabbit.

He let out a sigh as he knows I'm right, my animal senses tell me so. "I'm sorry." He finally says.

"Why? There's no reason you should be." I say with my voice with no emotion.

"Yes, there is. We all could have done something. We loved Ami, all of us. She was like my little sister." He says.

"So then why didn't you care." I say, with obvious tones of anger in my voice.

"Of course we cared!" He says close to shouting.

"Then why did you do nothing!" I raise my voice at him, and I could feel the air getting hotter. I quickly shy away knowing full well that I could roast this rabbit in seconds while I would be completely unharmed. "Sorry," I whispered.

"Listen Lil'. I wanted to do something, you should know what. Deep down we all wanted to help ya, but..." He could have finished because I cut him off.

"But you didn't. So drop it." I snap and the heat rose in the bubble again. I immediately had to calm myself down.

Frost's head on a spike, Frost's head on a spike, Frost's head on a spike. I though to myself over and over imagining the picture, which surprisingly calmed me down.

"Come on, let's get back inside, before you turn me into a snag on the barbie." Bunny says. I smile at his wording, I picked up the lingo very easily.

We both stand and I keep the bubble on us until we actually get inside. The toasty workshop. This ace does being back so many good memories, but it also brings the bad ones too.

"Will you help us fight?"

I refuse to think about that. Not now.

"Ahh, Lilly. I was wondering when we're coming down from roof. And it seems you brought a bunny with you." He exclaims talking to me.

I smile. "Well I didn't want to stay up there forever. Not if the snowman's mawork about." I remark.

"Was someone talking about me?" Jack asks floating down from the rafters.

"Oh great, you're still here." I mutter with my arms folded.

"Well that wasn't very nice." He complains and I smirk.

"It wasn't meant to be." I retort, earning a high five from Bunny.

"Still sarcastic as ever." He says.

"You know it."

"Since when is there a 'we're against Jack team?'" He asks, some what hurt.

"Since forever." I retort.

"Whatever daisy." He says crouching atop his Shepard crook, a smirk on top of his face.

"Shut up Popsicle," I shout knocking his staff from under him, making him fall to he ground.

"Flower head." He shouts from the ground, starting to sit up.

"Slush head." I shouts.

"Pollen Brain." He shouts

"Lilly! Help!" That was tooth voice, somethings not right!

"Tooth? Tooth what's wrong?" I say gripping my hands onto my head as the screams of the baby teeth and tooth become louder. "TOOTH!" I shout over the noise in my head as I kneel to the ground. I've gotta get to her.

So, I sprout my wings and take myself to her.

I appear in the centre of the tooth place, still kneeling on the floor. And I can't believe what I saw.

...

Jack P.O.V

...

I float down from up in the roof of the workshop when I hear the flower girl mention my hang work.

"Is someone talking about me?" I say even though I know the answer. The work shop has great acoustics.

rafters.

"Oh great, you're still here." She mutters folding her arms with annoyance. Good, I'm getting to her already. this is going to be a fun day.

"Well that wasn't very nice." I complain with mock hurt. I pout like a little kid in slight hope of recourse but she just smirked.

"It wasn't meant to be." She retorts which got her a high five from the Easter kangaroo. Why do those two have to team up on me?

"Still sarcastic as ever." The Kangaroo says with a satisfied smirk. Is it me or do we all love smirks.

"You know it." She replied in a sassy tone. These guys are ganging up on me.

"Since when is there a 'we're against Jack team?'" I ask and Lilly has no hesitation before replying.

"Since forever." She retorted

"Whatever daisy." I challenge floating down to sit on my Shepard crook, a smirk plastered on my face.

"Shut up Popsicle," she says before she kicks my staff out from under neath me, causing me to fall to the ground painfully and unexpectedly.

"Flower head." I shout from my position on the ground, slowly sitting up

"Slush head." She shouts.

"Pollen Brain." I yell back, but there was no quick retort or snappy come back. She furrowed her eyebrows almost as if to listen for somethings incredibly quiet. Her eyes scanned the ground to the left of her, obviously going over something in her head. Bunny and I look at one another with concern.

"Tooth? Tooth what's wrong?" She says before clutching her ears almost as if she was in pain, or there was too much noise and I seriously doubt t that it's from the jetties making the toys. "TOOTH!" She shouts even louder this time, before dropping to her knees in agony. Bunny runs out of the room to go and get North probably watch the girl sprout wings on her back and spontaneously combust.

She just disappeared, leaving a white Lilly in her place, much closer like what bunny does when he uses his tunnels.

"I didn't do it I swear!" I say putting my hands up in defence invade North or Bunny blames me. I didn't even know she had wings, much less poof into thin air.

Bunny and North look at one another with concern. "We must get to Tooth Palace." North says going towards the sleigh room.

"Wait what?" I call jogging after north.

"Mate, there's something wrong at the Tooth Palace, and we've gotta get there." Bunny explains, he seems slightly hesitant when he noticed the sleigh. I for one was  
Incredibly excited for the ride in the sleigh.

But what surprised me the most was that bunny didn't complain, he just got into the sleight and held on for dear life. "Woah Bunny, what's going on?" I ask her poking his iron grip hand.

"Look mate, something horrible must be going on at the palace and we need to get there stat. And we don't have time to argue with North!" He explains as North grabs the reigns and shouts for his reindeer to move.

Hold on tooth, we're on our way.


	5. Chapter 5

Lilly.

It was terrifying, I don't even know how to react. Everywhere the were horses made of black sand chasing the baby teeth everywhere. They were screaming and crying, flying every which way out side the Tooth Palace.

"Holy crap..." I mutter as I hover outside the palace and my bow materialises in my hand. I have to duck as one horse flies over my hand biting a baby tooth. I got to have a good look at it, it's was just a regular looking horse bit you could see inside its rib cage. There must have been around 20 baby teeth trapped inside. The poor things.

Another one was coming, and its trajectory was aimed straight at me. In a flag my bow was at the ready and fired it straight through the beast. It shattered into thin air, crumbling in tiny pieces of sand to the earth below, but if it got the diaries free, I don't mind. I know that tooth must be in the middle of it somewhere.

I head towards the palace, using my bow as a sword at times to slice he head off the sand mares or just fire an arrow straight though it. I freed as many baby teeth as I could before I had actually entered the Tooth Palace. It was Gorgeous, besides the sandy mare, but there are inter things in the mix too.

Deathlings...this is Pitch and Death's doing! They were everywhere around the palace. Clinging onto the pillars and the ceilings, slowly advancing in on their prey...Tooth. She was lyin unconscious on the centre of her palace floor, and I quickly rush over to her as soon as I saw a Deathling jump for her. I swiped it with my bow and it disappeared into black smoke.

I put up a shield around Tooth, which sat over her like a giant dome. I specially set it so her baby teeth can come and hide in it with her but the Deathlings and nightmares can't enter.

Shrieks of terror erupted across the room as a flock of Babar teeth started to be chased by both sets of minions. I readied my bow, but instead of aiming for the nightmares, I aimed for the Baby Teeth. The arrow if light flew though the air with speed and precision, engulfing all the little fairies in a protective dome, much like their leader.

An echoing laugher could be heard from all over the room. I knew who it was. "Death! Where are you!" I shout out gripping my bow tighter. I then decide to bring out my second weapon, twin katana blades. I make both of them hover in mid air, enchanting them with the job of protecting the baby teeth. "You know what to do." I say before heading flying off towards the voice.

Deaths silhouette moved with speed across the room, and I fly after him as fast as I could. However I did notice that I had gained an entourage of my own, consisting of the things I don't want to be bothered by right now. These stupid things are quick, but I'm much faster.

Speed of an eagle in the air, with the grace of a butterfly.

That's what Amelia said, and that's what I'm going to live up to. I pull my hand backwards and fire a shot of magic at the wall where his shadow was. It didn't phase him at all, instead he just Moved to the next pillar. "You missed me!" He taunts with a British accent. Why are all bad guys British? I just don't get it!

"I won't next time!" I growl at him, my hand glowing with the next shot ready to be fired.

"Good luck with that." He continues to taunt. I release what magic I had in my hand and it barely nicks him. I could hear a small hiss of pain, and I smirk with satisfaction.

"I don't need luck." I shout as he leaves the palace and heads for the sky. I fasten my pace and fly almost behind him, when his shadow forms into his proper self. A bone like frame, pale as a ghost, coal black hair and black eyes with white pupils. He dressed in all black, black pants, long black Teeshirt and a flowing black came. His smirk freaked me out though.

"Hello my flower. How lovely it is to see you again." He says with a flirtatious voice. I roll my eyes

"I would love to say the feeling is mutual but it really isn't." I fire with both hands a fire spell, because that is what works best on him...fire.

He puts one hand up and laughs as he catches it in his hands. "You're little trick won't work on my anymore." He floats as the extinguishes the flame.

Oh I am s getting angry now, but what I didn't notice in my blind rage, was that I had become completely surrounded. Deathlings created a circle around me and there were hundreds and hundreds of them.

Death just smirked as I noticed my predicament, and he took the opportunity to strike. A beam of black light shot straight at me, and I countered it with my light green light beam. We were in a dead lock. Our powers weren't overpowering one another and it concerned me greatly.

A sharp pain on my shoulder caused me to falter a bit. The Deathlings were attacking, and Death knew I couldn't focus on him.

He laughed like a maniac, actually scratch that. He is a manic. As I kept my power going, I had to keep dodging attack after attack, but sometimes they would hit me. I got scraped across the leg and bitten on the other shoulder, and it got to a point where I couldn't take it anymore.

I screamed, not in pain, but in anger. It caused a white pulse of light to spread over the entire sky, banishing anything in its way. The sky became clear, but I felt dizzy.

Really...dizzy...

There was a the feeling of wind rushing though my hair, and a cold pair of arms catching me under the knees and on my back.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack P.O.V

The bright light could have been blinding for me if I hadn't of shielded my eyes. It's hard to imagine that something so bright can come from a scream that a girl produced.

Mind you, they are pretty powerful, if one went off into your ear, you could so easily be deaf.

But just like that, everything in the area surrounding Lilly had just vanished, including Death himself disappeared into thin air, but not with out a final smirk directed my way.

But I think that energy took a lot out of her, because she began to fall, whilst her clothes changed, back into her more civilian clothes.

Out of instinct I race up to catch her, holding her gently under her knees and her back, stopping her from becoming a spirit pancake on the ground.

She seems to be completely out of it for a few seconds as I floated down towards every waiting at the Tooth Palace, but then, she started to show signs of waking up. The first was she was basically sleep talking, "F-Frost?" She says weakly trying to get her self conscious, though sleep is fighting her back. It seems that she keeps fighting, even when she's asleep.

She begins to wiggle and squirm, trying to get out of my grasp. "Let g-go!" She demands squirming in my grasp, and I swear that my hands were starting to burn.

"Hey, it's ok. I've got you." I say to her and she continues to struggle more then what she was before.

When I felt my feet touch the smooth, marble floor of the tooth palace, I loosened my grip I had on Lillyana. Sometimes it's hard to believe that this girl right here is Mother Nature. She's more like a brat then a mother.

She dropped out of my hands but her annoying struggling, but she landed on her feet like a cat.

I noticed that tooth was lying unconsumed surrounded by some sort of bubble, shield thing. In fact there are a lot of them around the place holding baby teeth underneath. With the flick of her wrists and a click, they disappeared, releasing all the baby teeth, who went over to see Tooth, along with Lillyana.

I followed along quickly, rushing to Tooths side, whilst Lilly checked for her Pulse, and I guessed that it was there when she sighed with relief.

"Healing Light." She mutters placing a ball of pure light into Tootjs chest, and a few moments later, she sits up gasping for air and coughing.

"My fairies, where are my..." She begins to panic but Lillyana cuts her off as some of her baby teeth flutter around her as if to say they were OK.

"Hey, calm down. they're all here, ok?" She tells Tooth looking around noticing all her little baby teeth were alright.

A hand goes to her chest with a sigh of relief as she holds her fairies close. "Oh thank god they are alright." They all Twitter with happy was around her.

"Tooth, are you alright?" Norths thick Russian accent echoes through out the palace.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks to Lilly." She says with a thankful smile towards Lilly, but it seems that something inside her just snapped. You could see the look in her eyes, she was pissed.

"You see, I don't abandon my someone when they're in trouble, even when the fight looks tough." She spits with venom at us, but hey seem to make the three other Guardians flinch, North, Bunny and Sandy, each with guilty looks on their faces with wide. "That's what real friends do." She says approaching them, "maybe you could learn something." She points and glares, but her eyes harden slightly. Not at the guys, but at something else. Like she was fighting something inside of her, and I'm guessing she won.

I think she noticed my concerned mixed with confused look towards her because she then pours her anger onto me, "You better watch it Frost. I don't need your help, I don't need anyone's..." She says angrily approaching me, before her sentence does off as she stumbles into me weakly.

"Are you ok?" I ask grabbing her arms, though she still kept falling, so, vein the gentleman I am, I nicely place her on the cool marble floor.

"I think I'm gonna sleep for a while..." She mumbles rolling over onto he floor and snuggling up as if she was about to go to sleep on a bed. Girls are weird.

Though, beige whose closed her eyes, she seemed to be staring at something on the roof above us. I turn my head to see what she was looking at but there as nothing. No Pitch, no Death, not even a shadow. Or maybe there was something there That I wasn't meant to see? Something that was organised especially for Lillyana.

And with that, it seemed like she was out like a light. That just have really drained her power or something. It was probably like when I fought Pitch a couple of years ago and I used my ice trick against him, and it completely got him, but it got me too.

You guys remember don't you? When I fell and tooth caught me? Well, o guess that just happened again.

Though, there is a bigger question on the horizon which I really want to know about.

I turn to the guys, "what happened between you and Lillyana?"


	7. Chapter 7

v\"I think this is great story to tell, but it's best if we bring her back to the pole." North says, and I nod, moving to pick up the nature spirit but Bunny had beat me to it.

"It's right mate. I got her." He says lifting the light girl off the marble stone floor and into his giant fuzzy arms. Part of me, kinda wished that I got to hold her, but the majority of me wanted to draw with a permanent marker on her face.

Though, if this was a other situation, I would probably do that, but considering she just faced off against Pitch and Death, practically by her self, I think I'll let it slide...just this once.

"The poor girl," tooth mutters placing a sad hand on my shoulder, "she went though so much to be rid of him, but now he's back. Who know what she'll go though to get him to go away too." She says hovering off towards the Red wooden sleigh.

What did she mean 'she went through so much to be rid of him'? Him who? Him as in Death? There must have been something I had missed a long time ago, maybe. I don't know, I'm really confused right now.

And another thing that was bothering me was, why did Pitch attack the tooth palace for a second time. Surely it would have been thought out better than just retrying an old plan that we've already been faced with right? I know Pitch is an idiot but this was plain stupid. What was the alteria motive behind the attack?

I head for the sleigh as well, this just doesn't make sense. We've seen his attack on the palace before, but this time, he had help and Lilly practically took Tom out and protected the baby teeth all by herself.

Doesn't that sound strange to you?

"You coming Jack?" North calls, and I float into the sleigh and sit back with Bunny, Lilly and Sandy, whilst tooth rides up front with North.

It's still confusing me as to Pitched motive behind the attack, it just kept wracking at my brain.

"Why would he attack the palace again?" Bunny mutters to Sandy and I.

Sandy gives a small shrug and a question mark appears on his head, "you said it Sandy." I say leaning back into the seat.

...  
At the Pole  
...

Bunny hopped out of the wooden painted sleigh and headed towards my room. I tried to follow after, but North approached me.

"Jack, just leave Bunny to do it." He says with his thick Russian accent.

I wanted to protest, but Sandy and Tooth had already began walking into the globe room, so I followed in pursuit.

A think silence hung in the air, probably so think that you could cut it with a knife. Tooth sat sadly on her chair, and Sandy looked down from his small cloud at me, with an expression that tells me that I almost don't want to know the truth.

What happened between Lilly and the guardians that caused her to hate them? It would have been something pretty awful.

"What did you guys do...?" I question with a hushed voice. Tooth looks from Sandy, to North, then to Bunny, who just emerge red the room.

"It looks like she'll be sleeping for a while. Poor little bugger. She've used so much energy fighting him off." He says sitting down besides Tooth. She had guilt painted across her slightly feathered face.

"Jack..." She whispered, and it bugs me how cautious they're being around this. "We did a terrible thing."

I look at her with wide eyes, what could they have done?

"I think we all regret it now." Bunny adds in, before Tooth sighed.

"We'll tell you Jack, but, I don't think you're going to like it." She says. These guys were stalling. I could read that look all over their faces, that didn't want to either recall it, or let me know what they had done. Everyone's gaze tens downward, North, Sandy, Bunny...they all looked like they were preparing for a stab to the heart.

Tooth guides me over to the couch and sit me down, with her sitting next to me.

"It all happened 100 years ago..."


End file.
